


Poly Haikyuu

by claireh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, POV Kozume Kenma, Polyamory, kurobokuakaken, tsukiyamakagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireh/pseuds/claireh
Summary: Some of my favourite polyamorous Haikyuu ships! Starting with KuroBokuAkaKen. I'll be taking suggestions for future ships! Each story will be more than a couple of chapters, depending on support and reactions. I can confirm that there will be smut in some of the chapters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 46





	Poly Haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Photos are not mine, all credit goes to their respective artists.

I sprint breathlessly down the hall, reaching my hand out to you. You look back at me and smile before opening a door and slipping gracefully inside. I lose my footing on a loose stone brick and as I prepare myself to hit the cold ground, I find myself falling instead onto a soft surface. I roll around and find myself in the bed. Opening my eyes tentatively I squint as a beam of light shines directly at me. I hold my hand out to block the source of light when it’s gently grabbed by another soft hand. Through squinted eyes, I see a shadow rise before me and curiosity getting the best of me I take a peek. I see black spiky hair and warm amber eyes looking down at me hand outstretched. 

  
“Kuroo?” I question hesitantly.

  
There’s no way he could be here.. He’s supposed to be at a training camp. A smooth voice brings me back to reality, 

  
“Kitten, look at me? Are you ok, you’re looking at me like I’m an alien”

  
I’m trying to speak, but I can’t, he’s caught me by complete surprise, again. There’s only one thing I need to say though, the thought that had been running through my head since he left, 

  
“I missed y--”

  
“HEY HEY HEY Kenken!!” another person yells boisterously. I turn my head and sure enough, there’s a big smile and grey and black hair right up in my face. I jump back scared, before responding with a surprised grin, 

  
“Bokuto! You nearly killed me!” Just then, a sophisticated voice replies from behind him, 

  
“I told you not to yell Bo, he just woke up..” Bokuto smiles sheepishly, 

  
“I know, but I missed him!” Bokuto turns around and I hear a little yelp before Akaashi is suddenly in front of me. His blue eyes inches from mine. I laugh at Bokuto’s antics before moving my attention back to Akaashi, 

  
“I missed you Keiji,” I say with a smile, and then continue to jump out of bed and wrap my arms around the three boys. 

  
“I missed you all, so much.” I’m greeted with suffocating hugs and head kisses. I try to jump up, but am trapped in their arms, I giggle and manage to say,

  
“You have to let me go, I have a great idea!” Everyone’s ears perk up and they reluctantly untangle themselves from me.

  
“It’s a surprise, but go get ready! We’re going out!” Bo and Kuroo are already up and digging through the closet, but Akaashi looks at me with puzzled eyes, 

  
“What should we wear? Formal, athletic, casual?” I smile and give him a peck on the cheek, 

  
“As long as you’re comfortable, we’ll be doing some walking, but nothing formal,”

  
“Ah, alright,” Akaashi says and a wave of relief washes over his face, going to formal places has always made him nervous.

Getting off the bed, I hold my hand out to him and we go to our side of the closet. I quickly pick my outfit and quietly slip into the bathroom, locking the door. I’d like to be able to walk today, so showering alone is the safest option. I turn the dial to hot and undress, throwing my pyjamas in the laundry hamper. Once I make sure the water is at the right temperature, I step in and let the hot water hit my skin. 

  
I don’t take too long, quickly washing my body and hair with my favourite products and step out of the shower. After wrapping the towel around myself, I move to the sink so I can wash my face. Once done, I put my outfit on, I’ve cuffed my baggy tan pants and tucked in a dark blue sweater with a red and yellow stripe, adding a long black belt I look at myself in the mirror happy with my appearance([Kenma's Outfit)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/26/0e/74260e9ca75a17ce93d8d297a031e276.jpg). I walk back into the room and see all three guys putting the final touches on their outfits. Akaashi is wearing a light turtleneck and plaid blue pants that bring out his beautiful eyes. He’s layered a casual trenchcoat on top and he looks amazing, as usual([Akaashi's Outfit](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/aesthetics/images/5/51/9k%3DOutfit.jpeg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20201230231727)). Kuroo on the other hand is wearing a dark red sweater, a denim jacket, and loose-fitting ripped jeans. No wonder people think he’s a fuckboy, he does look the part. Bokuto is wearing tighter fitting jeans, which really show off his ass, as all pants seem to do, and the collar of a white turtleneck is visible below his blue sweater([Bokuto's Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/e5/c9/25e5c95af18d5c50ef5969c7e662c1d6.jpg)). I can’t help but smile at my boyfriends.

I guess they felt my staring because they all suddenly look and me. I go up to each one and give them a chaste kiss on the lips, then giggle skipping towards the front hall. Everyone gets their shoes on and we make our way to the nearest train station. Bokuto starts interrogating me on where we’re going, and although his cute face is tempting, I’ve already promised myself I wouldn’t tell. Kuroo grabs his hand, just as I’m about to give in, Bokuto’s face goes red and he stops talking immediately. I lead everyone off at our stop, and as we’re making our way up the stairs Akaashi turns his head to me and grabs my hand, 

  
“No way! Really Ken?! Thank you!” I knew he would figure it out first. I giggle and put a finger to his lips, he nods understanding not to tell the others. We continue to walk for another 10 minutes before we arrive. We’re standing in front of the admission line for the amusement park. Bokuto’s grin grows even bigger, if that is possible, and Kuroo looks at me with a bright smile. 

  
“Come on! Let’s get our tickets!” I exclaim excitedly. The line is short which is expected, it is a weekday after all. Once we have our wristbands Akaashi grabs my wrist and brings me into a hug, 

  
“Thank you so much,” he starts to let me go while asking, “so, where to first?”

We must’ve spent 5 hours at the park, it was getting dark and we were all tired. Bokuto was trying to win an owl plushie at a minigame, Kuroo cheering him on loudly. When they’d run out of rings to throw for the fourth time, I decided I needed to intervene, the last thing we needed was Bokuto’s sad mode. Stepping up to the booth, I show the host my wristband and hand him some of my remaining tickets, he hands me a bucket of red rings and explains the rules,

  
“You have to stay behind this line, if you get a ring to land on the bottleneck, you win and get the prize of your choice!” I nod my head slightly and prepare to take my first throw, it bounces off a couple of bottles before hitting the ground. I grimace and grab another ring. I throw again, it missed completely. Picking up another and throwing it with more force, it hits the side of a bottle before bouncing off. Akaashi comes to my side and grabs my hand, leaning into my ear he whispered, 

  
“Take a breath, you’ve got this baby,” I follow his instructions, breathing deeply before taking my next throw. Just as the ring leaves my hand, I think of something, turning to the host, I ask, 

  
“How many rings can I throw at once?” 

  
“As many as you want!” he replies simply with a smile.

  
I pick up the bucket and start swinging it lightly. Then I jerk it forwards and all of the rings fly out at once. I hear the ding of when the rings hit the bottles, and the rings flying everywhere. When they finally fall, I see three rings sitting perfectly on top of the bottles. I turn around and jump in excitement, 

  
“Bo! I did it! Look!” Looking at the host, I ask for the owl plush, and two others. I hand Bokuto the brown owl and he squeezes it tightly. Next, I give Kuroo the cat plushie, he looks a little surprised, but hugs and thanks me. Finally, I walk towards Akaashi and hand him the white owl stuffy. I smile and bring them all in for a hug,

  
“Thank you for everything, I love you all so much,” Bokuto is the first to reply, in a loud voice, “Kenken!! We love you too!”

  
“I love you Kenma, sorry we were away for a while,” Akaashi says. Kuroo doesn’t say anything, just holds me tighter and turns my head up so our lips meet. I kiss him back, missing all of their physical affection. I break the kiss,

"Let's head on home," I say with a smirk.


End file.
